


饮酒歌妈木后续.H

by Arsene007



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsene007/pseuds/Arsene007
Summary: (现实向ABO)





	饮酒歌妈木后续.H

(现实向ABO)

酒劲上来，金容仙半靠着文星伊勉强支撑身体。

「欧逆，酒量不行啊~要再多训练才行。」

「妳……只喝可乐……没资格说我……」

「哦~我是怕妳哭啊~上次喝醉做的时候是谁被弄到哭出来？」

文星伊从金容仙包里摸出钥匙，踏进玄关替她拖鞋，并扶她躺到沙发椅上。

「我没有哭！」说完Omega累得闭上眼，任由小自己一岁的Alpha摆弄。

「嗯？明明就有，不可以装傻喔～哭到眼角泛红，隔天被辉人发现时还乱发脾气。」醉酒时怎么疯狂蹂躏Omega，文星伊记得很清楚。

金容仙梨花带泪的面容深印脑海，想到就……

「别说了！呜，这么晚……妳快回家，到家记得给我发语音讯息。」金容仙被酒气染红的脸庞羞怯发热，背过身不看文星伊调笑的表情。

「容，今天我要留宿妳家。晚上在卫生间给妳打电话，还给妳打FACETIME，全部没接，多少该给我点补偿吧？」

空气中飘散的Alpha信息素鲜明起来，逐渐加重，Omega敏感的神经被挑起，欲望蒸腾，连带的释出Omega信息素。 「是妳补偿我才对！居然把我没洗头的秘密说出来……啊～也就这么几次……然后抢我披萨！还把可乐给辉人喝！抽到钥匙换队员时没选我！」

抢披萨是因欧逆给的食物比较美味。

可乐给辉人喝纯粹无心之举。

至于为何没选她当队友，是因为同队的不能坐一起啊！

「哈哈，没洗头我还是喜欢妳啊～否则不会提议玩PEPERO GAME，欧逆当时为何拒绝？越拒绝越依桑黑喔～像黑金、辉人那样才正常，她俩玩西瓜籽游戏还不是好端端的。」文星伊笑着倒进沙发，压到金容仙背上。

「别靠过来，很热！她们归她们，我们归我们，人多就是不喜欢太亲密啊。」

「那现在没其他人，可以摸妳吧？」

「呃……很热……哈……」

A信息素包围而上，Omega浑身软成一摊水无力反抗，被标记过的身体受到后方那人操纵，乖巧的窝在Alpha怀里轻喘。

「容～」作恶的手探到背心里面，滑到胸前揉捏。

「哼嗯……妳误会我的事情还没解决~别碰我。」想到文星伊走出卫生间时的情况，金容仙内心很是委屈，她是受害者啊~

「跳舞后还没消气？」

「呀！跳个社交舞就想敷衍过去。」

「那……用身体补偿可行？」文星伊笑着单手解开金容仙胸罩，释出A信息素包围她。

「不，今天不许做……」

「呃……」

「真香～」从后颈溢出的O信息素香气意味着眼前人也发情了。

「啊……嗯……不…哈啊～」腿间变得湿滑，里面发痒想要有东西进来抚慰，不可否认Omega出于本能地想要Alpha。

「可以吗？」隔着布料轻揉着水润下身，爱液湿透底裤，甜腻的信息素充斥着。

「哼…嗯…要做就快点！我累了！」

行动派的文星伊翻过金容仙身体，从上方看着她，温柔脱去最后一层隔阂，手指刺入密穴，两指抽动进出，带出透明体液。

「好湿。」

手上湿热混着信息素香气，Alpha的分身兴奋起来。

「嗯…嗯…嗯……」敏感点被指尖按压，Omega双腿曲起舒服的微颤。

「容~腿张开。」分开大腿进入更深处，摸索内壁皱褶上的脆弱。

「啊…嗯……星……」潮水泛滥、涌出。

「嗯……嗯…快点……」手指不够，想要被更多填满，Omega伸手勾住Alpha后颈渴求着。

但文星伊不为所动，反倒减速，缓慢的抽动手指，一下又一下折磨躺着的人，等待她开口哀求。

「嗯……妳……哼嗯～」里面酥麻想要。

「嗯…嗯…嗯…星伊……」

「想要什么？说出来。」

「嗯……想要，想要妳的插到最里面。」

回答令文星伊满意地抽出手指。

指尖离了穴口带出一条银丝，色气满溢。

「哈啊～快点。」

面对等待不及的Omega，Alpha慢条斯理的翻出一盒保险套，脱去短裤露出底下早已准备好的硬挺。

将未拆封的纸盒塞进金容仙手中，眼神示意她拆开。

然后手探入洁白双腿之间拨开嫩肉，柔软的花瓣底下是娇弱的入口，分身顶端靠着小穴外围摩擦。

「容，帮我套上。」文星伊颇有耐心的等待她拆外包装。

「有手，干嘛不自己弄。嗯……嗯……」想要的就在花穴外打转，Omega快被逼疯了，指甲抠着纸盒外的塑胶膜。

「我喜欢妳帮我啊～」

「呜……讨人厌……」好不容易拆掉外膜，却换打不开纸盒，简单步骤折磨着发情的Omega。

抠了几次后索性不控制力道、用力撕开。

内容物散落，Omega喘着气抓住最近的一个拆开，拿出保险套套上徘徊洞口外的硕大。 「呃。」硕大滚烫的触感让金容仙套到半途缩回手。

「套到最底。」耳边响起Alpha色气魅惑的嗓音。

「妳……」金容仙突然佩服起文星伊的自制力，在标记过的发情者面前还能保有理智，很不容易。

手指捏住套口边缘小心的往下拉，努力不碰到炙热。

「做得好。」

Omega小手隔着保险套擦过分身，提升Alpha办事兴致。

忍到极限的Alpha向前挺进。

「啊嗯～」好深、好粗。

私处被塞满，分身甚至在里头肿胀一圈。

「啊……啊……」被撑开，肉棒顶端戳刺敏感，舒服得要死了。

金容仙不是贪恋肉欲的人在遇到文星伊之前都是吃药控制，而和文星伊做过一次后……便再也不想吃药。

「哼嗯……星～关灯。」光线太亮，Alpha挺身进出的过程全看得清清楚楚，Omega受不了如此赤裸直接。

然沉浸于快感的Alpha无暇下床关灯，只有俯身用阴影遮盖。

「哈啊～」

握住金容仙的腰，卖力向前挺进。

两人身体紧密结合，「嗯、嗯～」金容仙抱住文星伊承受冲撞，浑身颤抖迎接初次高潮。

——————

(A)

金容仙很快就到了。

她还是一样脆弱敏感，简单几下挺弄就能让她失神求饶。

「啊～啊～」

我才刚开始呢～

高潮后湿润的花心使进出更为顺利，事情慢慢往理想路线发展。

多次进出的小穴仍旧紧致，肉壁贴合像是用力拥抱着分身。

「嗯……嗯……」

就算隔层薄膜还是能感受到容仙为情潮发热、癫狂，次次顶入深处，顶到她语句化为破碎字词。

「嗯～嗯～啊……」

金容仙想要却得不到的表情很棒，可爱得让人忍不住欺负她。

「啊……星……里面……」

「里面，妳說这里吗？」

「嗯～嗯～舒服。」

我的Omega终于学会在床上诚实，为了奖励她我对准那块柔软冲刺。

「哼嗯～」她又到了。

深呼吸，Omega信息素填满肺腑，依经验前面这两次高潮只能算是前菜。

「转身。」

我翻过她高潮后的身体，拿枕头垫在她身下，让她趴着抬起翘臀。手指抚过背脊凹沟来到后颈拨开头发触碰底部腺体，她因触碰加大喘息。

——————

(O)

我的Alpha从后面进入，我全然臣服于她。

「哈……」好大。

肉棒进出的水声、肌肤碰撞的啪啪声，与她压抑的喘息交错着，呜……好想看她的表情，想看她是不是和我一样深陷情欲、无法自拔。

「嗯哼～」沉醉于腰部律动，双峰被顶到波涛汹涌，闭上眼感受她的硕大在体内搅动。

「好深～」那长度足以顶到最底的子宫口，爽得我大口喘气。

「啊，呜……」突然她的手指插入口腔，唾液无可避免地从嘴角流出。

上、下两个洞皆被贯穿。

嘴吸允手指，小穴咬紧肉棒，好羞耻。

「呜…咕……」

「容～妳好性感……」

在她双边抽动下我高潮了。

花穴与呻吟同调收缩，星伊不顾我摇头哀求继续冲刺。

「不要……嗯…会坏掉的……」

私处敏感至极，我吐出手指讨饶。

「啊～啊～啊～」滚烫蔓延，她拥住我发泄出来。

「哈啊……」

抽出后，污秽的保险套被丢进垃圾桶，星伊擦拭着滴到床铺的黏液。

射这么多，要是没戴套，嗯～热液会冲进小穴、灌满子宫，以她的精力我大概会怀上孩子……这在事业上升期是不被容许的。

「今晚想把保险套用完。」星伊套上新的爬到我身边。

「嗯？」她在开玩笑吧！

「欧逆把盒子拆坏，收不回去了～」

她无辜眨眼，好像发展至此全是我的错。

「妳…收到其他地方啊！纸盒我能找给妳……呜……」

该死的Alpha信息素、该死的酒让我不能反抗，任她抱到腿上玩弄。

「啊～不行～」有东西抵在穴口，肯定是……

「嗯～嗯……」

恢复精神的挺立爬进来安慰渴求的身体。

「这包是十二入的，真不行的话做半数就好，至少六次。」

「啊……」

为了达标，星伊不给时间休息，一直做。

高潮后舌尖舔拭着后颈，犬齿摩擦就是不咬腺体，「哈……哈……」

她故意不终结我的发情。

等她换上第五个套子，想起她说过：「我是怕妳哭啊~上次喝醉做的时候是谁被弄到哭出来？」

「啊～嗯……」

为了阻止她，我挤出眼角泪水。

哭着说：「嗯…嗯…星，求妳标记我。」


End file.
